Sails and Masts
Ships are made of several major parts, but undoubtedly the most important are the sails and masts. Sails and masts are the main mechanisms for the movement of the vessels. Masts Sprit topmast The Sprit topmast (Or simply topmast), is the mast in which holds the typically triangular jib. The sprit is often smaller then the other masts, holding a smaller sail. The top mast's main priority is to keep the jib sail straight and to help better direct wind to the main sails. Foremast The foremast is the first real mast, which is at the full height. The foremast holds the fore sail (Also known as a Bow sail), which is of a usually square shape. While many ships often don't need more then at least a Foremast, larger or more difficult to control ships and boats may require the use of a jib *(Which is situated at the bow, attached to the Sprit) sail, or additional sails. Large tall ships may have up to four main masts (Which are listed below) and an additional jib. Main Mast Vessel, due to Blizzard's limited knowledge of ships have forgotten to add a Sprit mast to the vessel]]The main mast, as the name suggests, is the primary mast. This is typically the largest and one of the mos rigged. The main mast holds the main sail and is usually located in the midship. Mizzen mast The mizzen mast is always aft (Behind) the mainsail and is usually slightly shorter in height. The mizzen mast holds the mizzen sail which can be one or two smaller, more rectangular sails. Jigger Mast The jigger mast is the direct last mast, which is always located astern (To the back of the vessel). The Jigger sail is typically flown in front and above the wheel of the vessel and is, often of similar of slightly larger size of the fore sail. Sails Jib The jib sail is the first sail typically found on a vessel. Always located by the bow, the jib's primary job is to add direction to the ship or boat craft and to help direct wind to the main sail. While larger vessels often require a jib, smaller vessels such as dinghies sometimes don't require a jib, though it depends on many variables including the size of the vessel, the rudder tiller and how well the boat can turn. If turning is an issue for small dinghies, sailors may add a job to allow effective tacking. Bow/Fore Sail The bow sail (Also known as the fore sail) is a secondary sail found on a tall ship. While some vessels don't require or hold a fore sail, they may be added to help with speed and quantity of wind taken. Sometimes, the foresail may be the jib, though in some cases, such as seen on the Proudmoore-class ships, this is not so. Main Sail The Main Sail is perhaps the most well known sail. It lives up to it's name and is the primary sail for all sail craft. The main sail is held upon the largest mast and is typically of a square shape. As such, it is held by the largest boom. Mizzen Sail Similar to a fire sail, the sail is found astern, aft of the main mast and adds extra speed and wind to the vessel. It is held by the mizzen mast and may also hold a jigger mast, depending on the vessel. Dinghies and smaller boat craft do not hold a mizzen mast. Jigger The Jigger sail is the final sail held on the shortest and aft most mast, either a seperate jigger mast or occasionally connected by a jigger boom, rather than a jigger mast. The jigger boom would usually be jointed to the mizzen mast. Masts and Sails in Dinghies Dinghies (Small boats, which can usually hold up to about three people) often lack a large number of masts and accompanying sails, usually only holding a singular mast, with perhaps a sprit by the bow. The Gilnean dinghies are by far one of the best dinghies to learn how to sail on due to it's simple operation. The Gilnean dinghy holds a single main sail, with a large boom going length ways along the boat. To operate the sails, one must simply pull on either the port or starboard lines in order to direct the boom to the particular side, and thus, pull the sails in that direction and turns the boat to the desired direction, with the help of the tiller. References Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Ship Parts Category:Ships